


Family Ties

by aiikii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Phoenix Drop, mcd s2, somebody's salty, the ship is subtle but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiikii/pseuds/aiikii
Summary: When you're technically related to the most important family in the region but also technically dead, it brings up some questions.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up at 3am to write this. just fuckin bolted up in the middle of the night bc i imagined a Sweet Fuckin Line in my head. anyways my sleep schedule is a disaster and i am slowly dying, have some Vylad & Laurance conversation stuff, set in MCD with a lil bit less vylance but its deffo still there. its still good tho trust me shgjsfdhgj

“Sooo…. You’re a Ro'meave?”

Vylad knew the topic would come up eventually, and yet he was so unprepared. He had been dreading it really, and so he had delayed coming up with a set answer like usual. And now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

“… No.”

Laurance almost chuckled at his brief and uptight answer. “Vylad. Please. You really aren’t a good liar.”

“It’s not a lie. I gave up that name a long time ago. I died, that family means nothing to me now. You should understand that better than anyone.”

A tense silence filled the air. He knew his response was unorthodox to say the least, but what else was he supposed to say? It was the truth, and there was no point in softening it.

“… You know, Aphmau told me a bit about you. She said that you were the one who lead her to Phoenix Drop. That you conveniently watched over the place where your brother lived for a time. I don’t know if this is my place to say, but that doesn’t sound like someone who doesn’t care about family to me.”

Oh, Aphmau. He knew that she meant well, but Vylad had to admit that she was kind of a blabbermouth. Then again, if she had to overshare about his past to anyone, he was glad that she chose Laurance. He couldn’t even imagine how awkward it would be if she’d shared it with anyone else.

“…What she told you wasn’t wrong. But it’s not the full story either.”

Laurance raised a brow, and leaned back against the tree he was seated next to. Silently, He noted that he had Vylad had dodged the question. What a classic Vylad response. “And that is…?”

“… I don’t want to rant to you. It’s a long story.”

“And I want to hear it. It’s not healthy to bottle up stuff, you know.”

There was another tense silence, though this one was shorter, as Vylad decided if he would humor his request. Eventually, he sighed defeatedly. And then he began.

“… Phoenix Drop was… You should’ve seen that place. Before Aphmau came along, I mean. It was a disaster. The lord was recently murdered, and the guards were held accountable. The people of the city wouldn’t listen to the ones trying to keep the peace. There weren’t enough resources, never enough food. They had to ration it. The people were dying. They…”

There were simply no words for the horrors he saw there. Many villages struck by the shadowknights were left helpless and leaderless, with no hope of recovery. It was terrifying how such peaceful cities could fall so fast once their lord is taken out of the equation.

“They needed help. I had been keeping tabs on them for a while, and that much was clear. So I took things into my own hands.”

Laurance sat up a bit straighter at this. He had talked about things like this with Vylad before, and Aphmau had filled him in on many things about the mysterious ranger. And yet, he had never heard this part before. This part was new. He leaned forward in interest.

“… So maybe I led a lost traveller there. I had information- hope that they would bring joy back to the village. And maybe when shadowknights started to take interest in said recovering village, I led them off that trail.” He paused for a moment, deciding how far he should go and how much to say.

“…And maybe I stole the key to the old lord’s basement, and left it for a certain traveller to find. And maybe when the shadowknights were hunting down the dead lord’s son, I was the one who took him to a certain traveller- now lord- that I knew would take good care of him. And maybe I kept watch over a certain village day and night, even when it earned me suspicion, because who else was going to do it? Maybe I was the one who watched over the lord when she made reckless journeys to werewolf camps and nether portals, and always made sure she got back safe. And maybe- just maybe, I was the one who closed off that nether portal for good, even when I knew that meant I would probably never see daylight again!”

His voice had gotten loud. He was almost yelling, but not quite. It was the loudest Laurance had ever heard him though, the first time he had ever seen him so passionate about something like this.

“…I didn’t just do it for Garroth. Or Aphmau. I did it for me.” He placed a hand over his chest.

“I did it for everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally from my tumblr, @vylad-stan! come say hi?
> 
> https://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/post/175002062344/family-ties


End file.
